Someone Like You
by Hot Summer Days
Summary: A one shot Kurt/Blaine story. Set in the future after "Blame It On The Alcohol" and AU. First Kurt and Blaine fic so we'll see how it goes! Also based off the song "Someone Like You" by the fabulous Adele.


**A/N: So I guess this is kind of a continued very future AU fic from "Blame It Alcohol". It's where Blaine decides he is either straight or bisexual. This is my first Blaine and Kurt fic which sucks because it's not very happy :| Hope you enjoy it anyway! Also the song it "Someone Like You" by Adele. **

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs entirely to Ryan Murphy and his crew and the lyrics are owned by Adele.**

_I heard that your settled down._

_That you found a girl and your married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

They had been best friends. Dancing on the line between friendship and love for what had seemed like decades. Then he had confessed his feelings and he was rejected. It felt like he had been stabbed but still Kurt made light of Blaine not returning his feelings. He stayed strong, head held high, smiling at what felt like the worst day of his life. He had been so wrong though. He still remembered the moment when Blaine's lips had first touched Rachel's. Inches in front on his face, as if the world wanted him to remember every detail of the moment for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed there for Blaine while he juggled his sexuality. Suggesting girls he might like. Setting up dates with friends from McKinley and never mentioning a word. Waiting for the phase to pass. Not till graduation did he actually let it hit him. Blaine shook Kurt's hand firmly, smiling at the boy in what was a polite manner then turned and walked away for the next 4 years.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt had tried to move on. He left Ohio and moved to New York and had gained an apprenticeship for one of the top designers in the city. Regularly he had come back to Lima though. Seeing Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Sam. All the people that had shaped his life. All except Blaine.<p>

* * *

><p>He hadn't even heard of the wedding from Blaine, instead, through Finn who had received the invite from Rachel as her plus one to the wedding. Kurt felt the pain rush back and hit him full force. Blaine was getting married. Not even to a male. Some sweet young woman. A bouncy brunette who had grown up only down the block from Kurt. Finn saw the pain run across his brothers face. From that he could tell that even though they had been best friends in high school, Blaine had forgotten Kurt again.<p>

"Take the spot, Kurt." Finn pushed the invite across the kitchen bench. Kurt glared at the taller man.

"Why, Finn? Because you feel sorry for me? Because he didn't invite me or because he's getting married?" His voice was filled with spite and anger. Kurt felt his eyes welling with tears.

"Please. Kurt. Just take the spot."

He knew he shouldn't but he needed closure to the story. To know what happened in those years at their old school.

Rachel was glad to take Kurt to the wedding. She felt as if she had owed him for what was to her, a meaningless kiss all those years ago. She didn't believe she had made Blaine straight but she knew that that was the turning point. She lightly touched Kurt's fingers and gave him a sympathetic look as the young man took in the perfectly made wedding in front of him. He had whispered the words but Rachel heard them clearly.

"I need to find him."

She nodded as she watched him leave. She took her seat and placed her bag on the empty chair next to her. Feeling her heart tear at the final look on Kurt's face as he left back down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Blaine was alone in the small white changing tent. Standing proudly in front of the long mirror. He fixed the perfect red rose on his jacket absentmindedly while thoughts rushed through his head. His thoughts were broken though as he heard a stern cough behind him. He quickly turned and found his father standing tall. He was older than most of his friends fathers but still had the air around him that demanded respect and attention. Like he was superior to those in his company. His father cleared his throat again.<p>

"I'm proud of you, Blaine."

Blaine beamed. His father had never expressed any signs of affection while Blaine was growing up. Especially during his middle school and high school years.

"Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me."

A single thought flashed in Blaine's mind and it was burned there immediately. Would you be proud if I was marrying a man? His smile disappeared and he felt his pride, at the approval from his father, vanish.

"Sorry Dad but could I just have these last few minutes to myself?"

His father nodded sharply and turned and left the small tent. Blaine turned back to the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine heard his father's voice outside outside the tent. It was filled with anger. He heard the sharp smack of skin. Blaine pushed the door of the small marque to the side and saw the last person he expected.

"Kurt?"

Their eyes locked and he saw them welled with tears. He didn't even think as turned to his father.

"How dare you? This person is my," he faltered slightly over the next word. "My friend." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in his and he saw Kurt whip his head up to stare at their linked hands. "I don't want you here. At all. I don't want someone like you to be at my wedding."

Blaine's father stiffed his jaw and gave them both a look of pure disgust. So different from the proud man only minutes before.

"Good. I don't want to be associated with a group of fags anyway."

Blaine felt like he too had been slapped as he watched his father walk away from the couple. Blaine was still gripping Kurt's hand and a lot tighter then he meant to.

"Come inside," whispered Blaine.

Blaine pushed the tent door to the side and lead Kurt through the door. Kurt stood in the middle of the room wringing his hands and staring at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Kurt quickly shot his eyes up to Blaine's. "My father was always a jerk, I don't know why I thought today would be any different."

Kurt just nodded along with what Blaine was saying. Keeping silent though. Blaine looked around the room quickly. Trying to think of something that would break the thick tension between them.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Kurt asked the question that had been burning in his mind since he saw the invitation. Blaine ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I have your invitation written out and everything but-" Kurt saw Blaine's eyes well up and his voice started to crack. "But I was too scared to invite you." Kurt froze with his sight stuck you Blaine. Scared? That was the last thing he had expected.

"Why would you be scared of me, Blaine? That I'm going to try and crack on to you on your wedding day?"

Blaine shook his head violently and walked up closer to Kurt. Their faces were only inches apart, their breaths mingling in each others. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in his linking their fingers together.

"I was scared, Kurt, that you would be disappointed with me. I was scared that you would see that I was an idiot in high school." Blaine took a deep breath and could smell everything that was Kurt. He swore he could even taste him. When he started to talk his voice was barely even a whisper. "I was scared that when I saw you for the first time, in so long, I would still love you." Kurt froze and his eyes widened. He pulled his hand from Blaine's and stepped back.

"What?" Kurt hissed the word out. He was so confused but he still felt anger and hurt running through him.

Blaine's eyes welled up with tears and started to escape, he just stood there though letting the tears flow down his face freely.

"In high school I was an idiot, Kurt. I didn't even realise what love was when I felt it and to tell you the truth I didn't want to know." Blaine's voice cracked. Tears still flowed down his face and his hands where shaking. "I wanted to be straight, Kurt. My dad-" He pause and took a deep breath. "My dad wouldn't even acknowledge me. Nothing I could do would get his attention. When I first mentioned that I had a crush on a boy at school he went crazy. He started to yell that I was a fag and I needed help. My mom is the kindest person you could meet but she was just as scared of him as I was. For the first few weeks he would try and make me straight. We rebuilt a car and would go camping and hunting but they didn't do anything. The whole time he would be forcing me to get my hands dirty just in the hope that it would make me straight. Then my mom enrolled me at Dalton when middle school finished."

"I still don't understand you, Blaine. You just said that you loved me, didn't you?" Kurt was amazed at how much Blaine had just opened up about himself but he was still so confused and angry.

"How could I not love you Kurt! I loved you from almost the first moment we met but I was so scared. I didn't know anything about actually having a gay relationship. I had never even had a boyfriend let alone been in love with someone!" Blaine started to pace around the room, avoiding eye contact with the other man. "Then, at Rachel's, it seemed so easy after she kissed me. I didn't feel anything but it wasn't terrible so I just went with it. I didn't want to have to deal with the looks and then glares from people that I loved. People like my father. "

Kurt starred at him. A thousand thoughts running through his head.

"But…" Kurt paused and took a deep breath. "You were always so strong. You were the one that showed me that I had nothing to hide or be ashamed of. How could you just turn around like that? Hide yourself for so long?" Kurt felt like he was about to starting sobbing from all the built up feelings. Blaine stopped pacing and turned to Kurt, running his fingers through his hair.

"You are so amazing Kurt that I knew as soon as you started to show your real self that you wouldn't have any problems because you are so amazing. I was so terrified for myself though. It was so much easier to hide and pretend." Blaine let go of a sad laugh and broke eye contact with Kurt, facing down to the floor. "Do know what my dad said when I told him I was dating girls? He told me that he loved me. That he was so glad I had moved past the "stage" in my life." He glanced back up at Kurt and the seriousness of the whole situation suddenly hit him. He had just kicked he dad out of his wedding for hitting the man that he loved. His wedding. He was getting married to Bree. A beautiful young women who did love but more as a sister than as a wife.

"I can't do this." Blaine whispered the words to Kurt. "I can't marry Bree."

Kurt felt a wave of happiness flood through him but still wanted to hear Blaine say it properly.

"Why not, Blaine?"

Blaine lifted his head up to Kurt's starred into his eyes that were still a colour that was so perfectly Kurt that he could put a name to it. He grinned slightly and stepped closer to Kurt, grabbing his hand yet again.

"Well, Mr Hummel, it would be because I'm in love with you."

Kurt's heart soared and a smile split across his face, his eyes dancing. Blaine smile matched Kurt's as he leant in slightly gauging Kurt's reaction. Quickly Kurt closed the gap between their lips and felt like a million fireworks had just gone off inside of him. That first kiss that had been stalled for too many years. It was short but filled with so much that words couldn't say. Kurt pulled back and rested his forehead against Blaine's, a smile still on his face and his eyes still glittering.

"We have to fix this Blaine. We have to fix us. We can't expect that after 4 years everything will be the same." The words were whispered by Kurt as he tried to pull himself and Blaine back to what was happening there and then.

"I know, Kurt." Blaine pulled away from Kurt. "Go back home Kurt, I need to sort this whole wedding out before anything happens. I need to tell Bree and my mother the truth." Kurt nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"It'll be okay now," Kurt studied Blaine's face thoroughly once more before he had to leave. "It'll be okay now because we have each other."

**A/N: I quickly read through it to try and find any mistakes so if you find some more feel free to point them out. That would be totally awesome :) (Sorry I keep on quoting AVPM lately... haha)**


End file.
